Angelica Misbehaves at IHOP/GROUNDED
''This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. '' ''Angelica Misbehaves at IHOP/Grounded ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. Plot Angelica wants Sonia the Hedgehog to take her to IHOP for breakfast. When they get there, Angelica wants a funny face pancake, but it was sold out. So, Angelica destroys IHOP. Sonia yells at Angelica for causing trouble on a Saturday morning, telling her that she's never going to any restaurants ever again until she starts preschool in September on the 6th anniversary of Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood/Neighbourhood, and Angelica got grounded as a result. Transcript *(May 2nd, 2018) *Angelica: Hey, Sonia! *Sonia: What is it, Angelica? *Angelica: Since you're babysitting me, can we go to IHOP for breakfast? *Sonia: No. We're having bagels. *Angelica: But Sonia, I don't want bagels! I want IHOP! *Sonia: Angelica, for the last time, the answer is no. *Manic: Sonia, I don't have anything to make the bagels! *Sonia: Did you hear that, Angelica? My brother Manic said that he doesn't have anything to make the bagels. That means we can go. *Angelica: Yay! *(At IHOP) *Waitress: Welcome to IHOP. How can we help you today? *Angelica: I would like a funny face pancake meal, please. *Waitress: I'm sorry to say this, but we're out of funny face pancake meals. *Angelica: What?! Is this some sort of sick joke?! *Waitress: Don't feel bad, little girl. How about some chocolate chip pancakes instead? *Angelica: Why?! *Sonia: Because, Angelica, they're out of funny face pancake meals. Why don't you get some chocolate chip pancakes instead? *Angelica (Shouty Guy's voice): NO WAY! I WANT A FUNNY FACE PANCAKE MEAL AND THAT'S FINAL! *Waitress: Uh-oh... *Sonia: Angelica, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either have chocolate chip pancakes, or you'll have nothing at all and we'll go home. Your choice. *Angelica: Oh, I have a better idea. How about we go across the street and buy a diamond ring, so at least we will be safe if you are going to engage me?! *Sonia: Angelica, don't talk to me like that! Now look, everyone is staring at us! *Angelica: So you're going to engage me?! Go ahead! Engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me, engage me right here at IHOP! *Sonia: Angelica, stop it right now! *Angelica: So you're not going to engage me?! Fine! I will engage IHOP! *(Angelica grabs a giant mallet and destroys the counter, tables, chairs, soda fountain and all. After she's done, police cars arrive on the scene) *Angelica: That's what they get for messing up my day! *Sonia: Angelica, you're in SO much trouble now. Here come the police. *Police Officer: Holy moly, kid. Did you destroy IHOP with that mallet?! *Sonia: She did. *Angelica: Yes, sir. I did. *Police Officer: Kid, I can't believe you used a giant mallet to demolish a public restaurant. You know that it's against the law for someone to use weapons at a public restaurant, especially if it's a little child. That's it! We're not allowing you to go to any public restaurants again until further notice and we will slam you with a $9 million fine. *Sonia: Angelica, I can't believe you got us into trouble like this. That's it! We're going home, and you're not getting anything at all. Get in the car right now. *(In the car) *Angelica: Waaaaaaaah! *Sonia: Stop crying, Angelica. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't get anything. *Angelica: But Sonia, all I wanted was a funny face pancake meal, but they didn't give me any. That's why I asked you to engage me. *Sonia: NO, the reason why they didn't give you what you wanted was because they didn't have any funny face pancake meals. You're the one who got us in SO much trouble by destroying IHOP with a mallet. I shouldn't have taken you to IHOP since you acted like a little monster. *Angelica (angry, Shouty Guy's voice): SHUT UP, YOU (CENSORED BY TRAIN HORN)! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SCOLD ME FOR ACTING BADLY! *(The car crashes into the tree) *Sonia: Angelica, you're in SO much trouble now. Just wait until your parents (Andrew “Drew” and Charlotte) hear about this. *(At home) *Drew: We're home, Sonia. *Charlotte: Did Angelica behave? *Sonia: NO, she didn't, Mr. and Mrs. Pickles. You will not believe what she did. She destroyed IHOP just because she didn't get what she wanted. Now she's been banned from going to any public restaurant until further notice and slammed with a $9 million fine. And on the way home, she yelled at me, which made me crash my car into a tree. *Charlotte: What?! Angelica, we're very disappointed in you for destroying IHOP just because you didn't get what you wanted. You're grounded for a month, young lady. *Drew: There will be no more computer, no more Cynthia merchandise, and nothing Paramount and Nickelodeon related for you. Go to bed right now, and never ever come out again until September when you start preschool on the 6th anniversary of Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood/Neighbourhood. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:All Angelica Pickles Deserves